1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stencil printing machine having a plurality of printing drums and a method of controlling the stencil printing machine, and more particular, a technique for allowing a plural kinds of printed sheets to be collectively printed with respect to each group.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-315422 discloses a stencil printing machine having two printing drums that can be accomplished by allocating different color inks for the respective printing drums. Additionally, the stencil printing machine is provided with a so-called “group-printing” function of printing printed sheets by required numbers with respect to each specific group, for example, school years and school classes.